


【鸣佐子】You Can't Always Get What You Want

by nsisjf



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Love Triangles, Parent-Child Relationship, Politics, Unplanned Pregnancy, 鸣佐 - Freeform, 鸣佐子 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsisjf/pseuds/nsisjf
Summary: 原作向半AU，基于电影《博人传》设定，也有一点涉及到《绯色花月》佐助·先天性转·为佐子，全文共2.2W字，HE，有车天雷滚滚的家庭伦理剧设定，·不是·黑泥文，我觉得三观还挺正的……但还是存在三角恋和婚外情，可能有点破镜重圆的意思有·生子·，剧情需要，面码也被我性转了= =向日葵和大筒木相关内容都被我吃了；有一些鸣雏如不能接受上述内容还请点叉><
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

1

这是木叶忍村寻常的一天。距离上次大战——第四次忍界大战已经过去了13年，战争带来的创伤渐渐被抹平和淡忘，人们安居于忍村中，一同维护着这份来之不易的和平。

这天晚上，木叶的家家户户照常亮起灯火、升起炊烟，村民们坐在餐桌前放松谈笑着，与家人尽享天伦之乐。

然而此刻，忍村的七代目火影漩涡鸣人仍然端坐于火影大楼最高层的办公室中。他神情严肃，脊背挺得笔直，正快速处理着桌上堆成小山的文件。

只有他眼睛下方的青乌，以及不经意间显示出的些许疲态，泄露了他对工作并非看上去那样热衷。

事实也的确如此。

就在半个小时前，他坐在桌前睡着了，醒来时发现自己狼狈地栽倒在地，椅子被自己掀翻，文件也飞散到了各处。

更糟的是，惊讶之下，他还反射地解除了家中正为博人过生日的影分身……

儿子一定又对自己失望了，鸣人愧疚地想道。

作为父亲，鸣人真的很想为博人过这个值得纪念的10岁生日，但三天后木叶与土忍村外交团有一场极重要的会议，涉及到两村的建交以及贸易发展，他必须打起十二分的精神做好准备。

思及这难以两全的处境，鸣人不由得深深叹了口气。

由于工作繁忙，他已经不记得上一次与博人好好聊天是什么时候的事了。不必妻子提醒，他也知道儿子有些别扭的性格是拜谁所赐——他出生即丧父，缺乏亲情的滋味，没有人会比他更加清楚。

而令鸣人倍感沮丧的是，纵使牺牲了陪伴家人的时间，他这个火影也当得远远称不上有所建树。

回想十余年前，他刚刚打完四战，还曾信誓旦旦地对老师和同期们宣告，等到他当上火影，他要“消除所有的憎恨”，让全世界的人“相互理解，联合起来”。

彼时他的战力已经强到问鼎整个忍界，因而没有人敢于质疑或否认他。现今，他是七代目火影，在木叶有了绝对权威，更是没人会在他面前说半个不是。

可是鸣人自己，却在这几年的执政中，慢慢意识到了当初的想法有多么不切实际，以及“妥协”与“权衡”的现实含义。

迈入而立之年的他，早已没有了那些虚幻的理想。他只期盼木叶在自己的任期内不出现大的动乱，他便要谢天谢地了……

守护和管理一村尚且如此困难，又谈何改变世界？

鸣人侧过头，望向墙壁上自己的父亲，也是四代目火影的肖像。

当年九尾袭村，父亲为了保护村子，选择自我牺牲，将尾兽封印到刚出生的儿子身上，让自己一夜成为了孤儿，从小就受尽了村中人们的白眼和歧视。

不知父亲临死前，也曾像如今的自己一样，感到痛苦和两难么？

想到这里，鸣人不由得苦笑起来。他对着桌上永远那样高的文件堆，喃喃低语：“父亲……我该怎么办？”

“嗖——”

突然，纸帛穿刺空气的声音，打破了火影室的宁静。

在自己的胸膛被那东西打到之前，鸣人敏捷地伸手抓了下来，凝神一看，才发现是一只木叶规格的封印卷轴。

就像是一个足够大胆的预告，火影室的大门随后被缓缓推开。

鸣人疑惑地望过去——会对他这个火影如此嚣张不敬的人寥寥无几，不如说这几年根本没有。

然而，在看到来人的第一眼，方才的思绪就被他全数抛在了脑后。

……是宇智波佐子。

她与记忆中一点都不同了。她变高了，身形也更加玲珑别致。她没有穿着那件暴露到鸣人觉得不爽的和服，而是披着纯黑色的斗篷，将整个人都裹在里面，只露出一截笔直纤细的小腿。她的发尾不再向以前那样上翘，而是柔顺地搭在肩上，一侧的刘海遮住了半边脸颊。

唯独不变的是，她还是那样美——美到鸣人无法让自己的视线从她身上挪开半秒。

鸣人直勾勾盯着她，用目光放肆而贪婪地描绘着她斗篷下的曲线，不管这样做会有多无礼。

“最近半年的任务报告书。”佐子用眼神示意自己手上的封印卷轴，直白地吐出几个字。

没有问候，甚至没有一句寒暄，她的语气还是一如既往的冷淡，仿佛她与自己只不过是点头之交。

若是从前，鸣人会对佐子这种内敛的性子稍嫌不满，就像两人之间只有他在一头热一样。但他已经有太久没有见到她，听到她如同泉水一般清冽的声音。现在的佐子，无论做什么、说什么，在鸣人眼中都是无比美好和可爱的。

鸣人随便把那只卷轴扔到文件堆上，露出一个苦涩的微笑，软声问：“佐子……怎么想起回来了？任务书不是一直用忍鹰传送么？”

“有事。”她还是那样惜字如金。

不等鸣人问出下文，佐子反倒闲闲引开了话题。

“来的时候，见到了你的儿子。”

“他长得很像你小时候。”

她的眼中浮现出了淡淡的笑意，神情也变得柔和。霎时间，就如同冰雪消融，雨后初霁，让她本就脱俗的容颜更显得明艳动人。

但鸣人却无心欣赏这份美色了。他的后背陡然冒出了冷汗。他从没在两人稀少的信件中提到过博人的事，他甚至连儿子的名字都未曾告诉过她。

原因自然是——他预料不到佐子的反应。或许他隐隐期盼着她会发怒、嫉恨，或是谴责自己，之后他们就可以像十几岁时那样，在终结谷再度大战一场。

而佐子越是表现得不动声色，他就越感到压力重重。

“嗯……大家都这么说。”鸣人试探性地回答。

他还在紧张揣踱着佐子的意思，却在她侧过身，将黑色斗篷后的人推到自己面前时，猛地瞪大了眼睛。

“正巧，我也想让你见见这个孩子……”


	2. Chapter 2

2

三天后，木叶与土忍村的会议终于落幕，鸣人给辛苦加班了半个月的外交团队放了个小假，自己也特地于晚餐前赶回了家。

他自知是个不称职的父亲，但他还是想尽量做出补偿。

在妻子和儿子惊讶的目光下，他郑重道了歉，又把早就准备好的生日礼物送给了博人——一柄刻有自己飞雷神印记的练习用苦无。博人拆开礼盒丝带，嘟囔着“又是没开过刃的”，但鸣人不会错过儿子悄悄上扬的嘴角，以及妻子欣慰的目光。

晚餐的气氛是难得的愉快，他以朋友的姿态问起儿子的学习和生活，几句话就让博人放下介怀，兴致勃勃地讲起学校发生的趣事和他交往的朋友们。

“博人，晚饭后我陪你修行，怎么样？”听到博人自豪地说到他又掌握了一种C级忍术，鸣人笑着邀请他，“咱俩好久没对打过了。”

他看到博人的眼睛一下子亮了。他的手握成拳头，满脸的跃跃欲试。

然而——出乎他的意料，博人没有立刻答应。他咬着嘴唇，犹豫再三，却是坚定拒绝了自己，“不要！我决定拜一个超——厉害的忍者为师，从今晚起，我要跟木叶丸叔叔特训，让那个人能收我为徒！”

“超厉害”的忍者？听到儿子这句话，鸣人不禁哑然失笑。若是问起这村中任何人，当今忍界第一人是谁，恐怕除了自己不会有其他答案。放着主动做陪练的最强忍者不要，偏偏去请教其他人，博人是有多低估他老爸的实力？

鸣人还在想着以后是不是得找机会出个任务，在儿子面前露一手什么的，旁边一直安静听着的妻子也忍不住笑了。她揉了揉博人的头发，“告诉妈妈，那个‘超厉害的忍者’是谁？比爸爸还厉害吗？”

“是佐子阿姨！”博人两眼放光地回答，“大家都说她是爸爸的对手，前几天终于见到了，本人果然超级酷啊我说！”

！

他与雏田的笑容同时僵住了。妻子的手停顿在博人头顶上。

博人没有注意到父母的脸色，犹自兴奋地说：“她一身黑，什么话都不说，但是动作快得像闪电一样！那气势，那狠劲，哇……佐子阿姨才是我理想中的‘忍者’啊我说！”

雏田慢慢放下手臂，向自己投去询问的眼神，鸣人慌忙摇着头否认。

老天，他也是三天前才见到佐子，根本没说上几句话，他与雏田一样毫不知情。而且，即使佐子的确是个“超厉害的忍者”，与自己不分仲伯，但让佐子去当博人的忍术老师……想想就尴尬透了！

“还有还有，佐子阿姨的小孩也转学来我们班了！她叫面码，是个超可爱的女生！漂亮活泼，性格又好，唔……总之与佐子阿姨是完全不同的类型！”说着，博人的脸颊还微微泛上了红晕。

这下鸣人是真的尴尬到只想找个地缝钻了。他甚至不敢对上雏田的目光，觉得现在比前几天面对土忍村外交官咄咄逼人的质询时还要紧张百倍。

“老公……我都不知道，佐子小姐已经结婚了？”雏田疑惑地转过头，问起自己。

“没有！”鸣人矢口否认，随后意识到不妥，向妻子露出一个安抚的笑容，解释道，“我也是前几天才见到她。佐子说她前几年在任务中捡到一个孤儿，就养在了身边，这次回村是想送那个孩子上木叶的忍者学校。”

“因为你知道，佐子她又不能……”

听罢，雏田了然地点点头，笑道：“佐子小姐很善良呢。”

妻子的神情明显放松了下来。她俯下身，用母亲的口吻叮嘱着博人，“那个孩子，是叫面码吗？在学校要跟她好好相处，不许欺负人家哦。”

“才不会呢！”博人哼地一声扭过头去，“面码可是我的新朋友，妈妈你太罗嗦啦！”

“好，我们博人是个小绅士，对不对？”雏田熟练地哄着儿子，又拍了拍他的肩膀，“在外面修行要注意安全，别太累了，早点回家。”

“嗯，我会的！”得到母亲的许可，博人开心地跳下椅子，“我去找木叶丸叔叔了！”

说完，儿子就一溜烟跑了，不顾他这个父亲还没发表任何意见。在博人眼里，他还有没有哪怕一丁点家长的权威？鸣人不由得在心底哀号。

等等，现在是在意这个的时候么！

鸣人呆坐在沙发上，看着妻子优雅起身，开始收拾餐桌，这才后知后觉地意识到，雏田竟然默许了儿子要拜佐子为师！

“雏田……”他欲言又止。

这时雏田正好从厨房走了回来。她坐到自己身边，亲昵地捏了捏自己的手，“这不是挺好的嘛。佐子小姐是优秀的忍者，博人一定能从她身上学习到很多东西。”

“啊……说的也是……”鸣人打着哈哈。佐子当然优秀了，她是宇智波一族的天才忍者，教自己这个天份好得出奇的儿子的确合适。

只是……

他皱起眉头，看着妻子恬静的侧颜，把心底的话问了出来，“雏田，你……没关系吗？”

他的妻子温柔地笑了。雏田主动靠在自己胸前，让鸣人反射性地搂住了她。她用那双无暇的白瞳注视着自己，轻声说：“鸣人君能注意到我的感受，我真的很高兴。”

“我没关系的，因为——”

她的话音轻柔却坚定，她的目光中饱含着对自己的深爱与信赖。

“我相信你。”

鸣人感受着怀抱中妻子柔软身体的重量。这份重量本该让他感到心安，此刻只让他的内心一片冰凉。

雏田是那样相信他。可是，他却无法做到相信自己……


	3. Chapter 3

3

会让雏田如此放心，除去自己对婚姻和家庭忠贞不二，从没错过一次结婚纪念日，没传出过一条有根据的绯闻之外，也与佐子自身的性格和过去有关。

佐子不是寻常的女性，一般人很难将她与“女性”这两个字联系在一起。诚然，单就外表而言，她漂亮极了——早在忍者学校时，她就是名副其实的校花，雪肤黑发，气质出尘，远远望过去就像洋娃娃一样精致。

这样一个标致的美人，行事风格却与她的容貌完全相反。她总是独来独往，从不加入其他女生的小团体，逛街、打扮和八卦更是与她无缘。鸣人每次见到佐子，她不是在练习场一个人修炼，就是坐在小河边看风景。

此外，佐子还是个强到没话说的忍术天才。在学校，她是无可置疑的年级第一，几个男生加起来也打不过她。因为容貌，起初还有同学对她献殷勤，想要帮她做点什么，可佐子从不求助别人。她总是独自完美处理一切。

是以佐子虽然漂亮，却不受到同学们的欢迎。没人愿意与一个孤僻、极不合群，还一点都不柔弱，没法在她面前耍帅的女孩子一起玩。

那时，似乎只有鸣人自己才会理睬她。当然，那肯定不是正常的“理睬”，而是出于孤儿的同病相怜，他对佐子的一种莫名的好奇心态。

他会骚扰佐子，在她独自加练时捣鬼，她走在路上时偷袭她，用几十种方法对她恶作剧。有时能成功，但更多时候是被佐子干脆利落地反杀。

现在想来，那时他的行为简直又卑鄙又恶劣。但他真的没有恶意，他只是想见到佐子不那么游刃有余的样子。他想看到她被自己欺负得气急败坏，甚至哭出来，这样才能显示出她也会有狼狈无助的时候，反过来证明同是孤儿，却只是个吊车尾的自己不是那么差劲和没用。

只可惜，佐子从没遂过自己的意。她摆脱掉当天的纠缠，次日又继续冷静面对新一轮的恶作剧，就好像自己是个每天都见面的陌生人。

当然，这种漠然的态度，也要比大多数人对他的憎恨和歧视要好得多了。于是鸣人对“欺负”佐子这件事乐此不疲，直到他与她成为了同个下忍小队的成员。

那之后，佐子做的事就更加离经叛道了。成为下忍仅仅半年，她就叛逃出村，独自投奔了S级叛忍大蛇丸，而后更是加入了“晓”组织，杀死了当时村中的代理火影团藏，还打算毁灭整个木叶。

在鸣人得知了自己的身世，成为拯救村子的英雄，得到人们的认可和赞扬的同时，佐子的风评也跌到了谷底。他们都说佐子疯了，说宇智波一族本性极端，有潜在的精神病倾向，佐子与她那个屠杀全族的哥哥一样，疯得丧心病狂。

自然，也没有人理解过那时他对佐子不依不饶的追逐——他们会说佐子与大蛇丸狼狈为奸，学习了什么强大邪恶的幻术，蛊惑了自己，甚至有人造谣她在蛇窟早就被万人骑过了，是个肮脏下贱的荡妇。

那些流言当然都不是真的。他没有被佐子施加幻术，他很清醒，知道自己为什么会追在佐子后面，纵使被她打得遍体鳞伤也不肯罢休。

尽管，他一开始也不明白为什么佐子要叛村，但他知道，在自己受到所有人的歧视，还不断骚扰她，对她恶作剧时，佐子从来没有讨厌和排斥过他；佐子曾经在任务中拼死保护过自己，为此放弃自身的愿望也在所不惜；即使是她为了叛逃出村，在终结谷捅穿了自己的肺部时，他也知道佐子其实不想那样做。佐子根本不是精神病和疯子，她是个善良而珍视同伴的人，是他重要的朋友。

而后，在鸣人了解到宇智波一族的过往，以及佐子承受的压力和重担时，他由衷佩服起她的魄力和行动力，同时……也感到了深深的心疼。佐子之前的举动和话语都得到了解答，她为什么会独来独往、从不求助，行事极端到近似癫狂，是因为她过得真的很艰难。

“正因为有了羁绊才会痛苦”，佐子曾经怒吼着对他说。鸣人不禁想，他为失去佐子这个朋友而难过，但反过来，主动斩断这份羁绊的佐子，是不是也承受着同样的苦楚？

佐子就像一柄被削得极薄的利刃，锋锐无匹、刀刀见血，可是刃身却很脆，好像下一刻就会被外力生生折断。这样的佐子，叫他如何能放着不管？

同样地，那些针对她私生活的谣言，自然也不可能是真的，因为……他与佐子互相把第一次给了对方。

四战后，在卡卡西老师的勉力争取下，佐子被释放出狱，撤销了叛忍身份，他与佐子也重新成为了同伴。

他已经不记得是谁先表白的了——反正，等鸣人意识过来，他们就已经滚上了床单，把分别多年的痛苦和思念，以及感情相通的喜悦都融进了狂热的亲吻和肉体的欢愉之中。

不顾旁人的不解和反对，他们陷入了热恋。佐子因为还在假释考验期，出任务十分频繁，而自己也忙着学习火影基础课程，但他们总会挤出时间呆在一处。也就是在那时，他努力掌握了父亲的招牌时空忍术“飞雷神”。

然而，这份感情在两年后，也就是自己19岁时戛然而止。佐子与自己分了手，独自踏上“赎罪之旅”，此后再也没回过木叶，甚至没来参加他的火影就职典礼。这些年间，他们只有寥寥几封书信联系，其余就是公事公办的任务卷轴和报告书。

当年，人们对他们的分开感到宽慰。毕竟佐子在村民眼中是个大逆不道的罪犯，没人喜欢她，认为她适合与身为四战英雄的自己在一起。人们恭喜自己，说他终于看清了佐子的邪恶本性，他与古老名门的大小姐日向雏田在一起是门当户对、琴瑟和鸣。

可只有鸣人清楚，那些议论……更不可能是真的。因为，当年分手的决定，并非出自他或佐子任何一人的本意。

-

转眼十年过去，佐子终于再度出现在村中，重新回到了他的视野。而鸣人也有些吃惊地察觉到，不只是外表，佐子整个人都变了很多。

会作出这样的结论，是因为他在其后一个月内每天派出影分身，变身成路人暗中观察的缘故。

鸣人一边唾弃着自己的懦弱——堂堂七代目火影，他连实际与佐子好好谈一次的勇气都没有么？——一边在办公室焦急等待着每天影分身传回的讯息。

她还是那个高冷的宇智波佐子，但她学会了隐藏自身的尖锐气场，不再让自己那么令人畏惧、难以接近。由于四战已过去多年、他和卡卡西老师潜移默化的宣传，加上佐子这些年也确实对木叶忠心耿耿，任务完成得又稳又快，人们对佐子也不再像当年那样排斥和憎恨了。他注意到佐子走在街上极高的回头率——与以前相比，这也不算稀奇，但不同的是，那些目光中只有极少的恶意，更多的是艳羡和……令他感到不适的欲望。

鸣人有时会看到佐子在忍者学校门口接她的面码放学。她在人群中等待着孩子，安静听着周围家长们闲聊子女的功课和成长，偶尔遇到其他人的询问，她也能做出得体的回应。这要放在以前，根本是难以想象的事情。

至于小面码……儿子说得没错，那孩子确实很可爱。她与佐子一样是黑发，红框眼镜后的瞳仁也是黑色的，就算说是亲生母女也不会令人感到违和。只是，她的性格倒是与佐子一点都不像。放学时，她总是与其他孩子走在一起，蹦跳着从忍者学校冲出来，直直扑到妈妈怀里。她漂亮的小脸红扑扑的，叽叽喳喳地说着今天发生的事，乌黑的双马尾辫子在脑后雀跃地摆动。

儿子也成功地拜上了佐子为师——是的，他甚至躲在树上旁观了他们的修炼。反正作为父亲，关心博人的修行情况也是理所当然……他只得如此欺骗自己。

他看到佐子向博人展示她那出神入化的手里剑术，让儿子像个明星的小粉丝一样哇哇乱叫。随后博人迫不及待地抽出四枚手里剑，想学习佐子的动作，高高跳起，借着腾空的时间帅气地同时击中各个死角的靶子，却在下落时重心不稳摔到地上——鸣人刚动了一丝瞬身过去救的念头，只见下一刻，佐子就用天手力把博人稳稳护在了怀里。

鸣人盯着博人惊魂未定地趴在佐子身上，突然就开始脸红，埋在她的胸口不动弹了。

他当然知道快要青春期的儿子在想什么，佐子的胸是你能碰的么？！鸣人得拼尽全力，才能忍住不瞬移过去把他们拽开。

幸好，佐子很快推开了博人。她带着博人来到一处靶前，示范起最基础朴素的手里剑术，让他那个眼高手低的儿子不屑地扭过头去。佐子严厉地训斥过后，又笑着鼓励了他几句，博人一下子呆住，视线锁在佐子身上，脸上的红晕比起刚才还要明显。

鸣人觉得自己再这样偷看下去，不知要做出什么事来。在他悄悄离去的时候，才发现手上已经被自己弄出了几个见血的指甲印。


	4. Chapter 4

4

下个周末，鸣人考虑再三，终于下定决心走到佐子的公寓前，轻轻敲响了房门。

很快，里面传来哒哒的脚步声，门咔嚓一声打开，露出面码娇小可爱的身影。

“诶？七代目火影大人？”面码看到自己，猛地止步，明显是被吓了一跳。随即她歪歪头，乖巧地说，“您是找我妈妈？真可惜，妈妈出任务去了，今天不在家呢！”

他当然知道佐子在村外出任务，否则也不会特地在今天过来。他弯下腰，露出自己最温和无害的笑容，“没关系的，小面码，能请我进你家做做客吗？”

“嗯……妈妈说不能随便让人进来……”面码皱起小脸犹豫着，突然间莞尔一笑，大大拉开了门，“但是妈妈也说过，您是个可以相信的好人！请进，七代目大人！”

公寓不大，内部是符合佐子品味简约实用的风格，没有过多的装饰，但因为打理得整洁，也显得美观大方。鸣人被面码带到沙发前，一个紧张，竟然差点跌倒在地，他慌忙扶住茶几才不至于出丑。

“噗——”结果还是没能逃过小面码的笑话。她娇憨地捂住嘴，却挡不住闷闷的笑声传出来。鸣人没觉得尴尬，反倒想着这样也好，能够借此拉近两人的关系。

“呼……七代目大人，您等一下，我去泡茶可以吗？”面码笑够了，喘了口气，礼貌地询问自己。

“不、不用了——”鸣人赶紧推辞，只见面码已经啪嗒啪嗒地跑走了。

过了一会，她端着两杯茶走了回来，先递过来一杯，随后轻巧地坐到自己对面。

“对不起啊，之前我不是故意的，”面码低下头道歉，又笑着说，“只是想起妈妈曾经讲过，七代目大人是最强的忍者，但意外会有笨拙的一面，比如会平地摔倒什么的……结果这下真的见到了！啊，不知这样会不会冒犯到您？”

“没有没有，怎么会呢？小面码这么懂事。”鸣人和善地说。他注意到面码无意间透露的信息，禁不住好奇，问道，“你妈妈会跟你说起我么？”

“唔……会啊！不如说，经常会说呢！”面码眨着圆滚滚的眼睛，认真回答，“不过……对不起，七代目大人，妈妈说的都不是什么好话……”

鸣人的心底瞬间凉了半截。

他勉强扯出微笑，套着话：“没事的，小面码。你说说看，妈妈都讲了什么？”

“唔……您听了可别生气……”面码的表情变得很为难。她偷瞄着自己，看到自己鼓励的神色，咽了咽口水，才说，“妈妈说，您以前是个‘吊车尾’，全校倒数第一，特别笨。您什么忍术都学不会，都快毕业了连最简单的分身术都用不好，还经常对妈妈做些没品的恶作剧，打搅她修炼。之后在小队里也是个拖后腿的，每次都要妈妈来帮您擦屁股，妈妈每次看到您都想暴揍您一顿……”

“哈哈！”鸣人边听边笑出了声，他没想到是这个意义上的“不是好话”。那些令人害臊的童年过往让面码用这样可爱的语气讲出来，分外地惹人怀念。

“不过……妈妈也说过，您是那时唯一坚持与她说话的人，也是之后村中唯一试着理解她，从没放弃过她的人。”

“妈妈一直都很感激您，说您是她最重要的朋友和对手，也是她……永远都会放在心里面的人。”

“……”

鸣人的心脏颤抖了。他觉得胸膛里像被装进了一个气球，越鼓越大，让他整个人都要飞起来。他不知此刻是该感到狂喜，还是该被愧疚所吞噬。

他对着面码单纯无邪的小脸，甚至控制不住牙齿的咯吱作响，用尽量亲切的口吻说，“真的很感谢你，小面码。能再告诉叔叔一件事，你为什么戴眼镜？你有近视？”

“这个？”面码碰了碰脸上的红框金属眼镜，“这个是平光的啦，是香燐阿姨送给我的！”

鸣人强迫自己循循善诱，手掌已经被汗浸得湿冷，“你能摘下眼镜么？我想仔细看看你的眼睛。”

“唔……不行呢，妈妈不许我在别人面前摘下它，”面码坐直了身体，表情变得正经起来。鸣人心中一凛，却见她又是可爱地一笑，“但妈妈也说，如果七代目大人无论怎样都要求，可以给他一个人看！”

鸣人目不转睛地盯着面码伸出一只细嫩的小手，从鼻梁上慢慢取下那只眼镜。

眼镜上被施加了极高明的幻术和暗示——以这个幻术的精妙程度，大概率是佐子的手笔。假使鸣人不是本身就有强烈的怀疑，以及体内有可以免疫幻术的九尾，一定也不会察觉。

下一刻，映入鸣人眼帘的是一双湛蓝的瞳仁，以及脸颊上两对胡须一样的胎记。再加上她活泼生动的笑容，长长的双马尾，面码活脱脱就是当年他用色诱术创造出的一个黑发版的小号“自己”。

已经不需要额外的解释了。鸣人再也无法克制内心的冲动，一把将面码搂进自己怀里。他的嘴唇颤抖着，却怎么也无法叫出那个他最该说的称呼。

-

十年前，在他与佐子仍然相恋的时候，他们未曾想过主动终结那份感情。那时的他们还是个青涩少年，初尝恋爱的甜蜜滋味，总以为用爱可以战胜一切。

然而现实总会姗姗来迟。

自从他们的关系暴露，村中所有人就在持续对他们施加压力。他们反复与他谈话，劝他，说佐子的罪犯身份对自己的从政之路大大不利；她性格古怪难以相处，自己会很快就会厌倦；她是个危险的不定时炸弹，难保会再度伤害自己和村子……

当然，佐子也承受了同样、甚至更加严重的劝诱和威胁。

到后来，高层顾问团甚至明确表态，如果他不与佐子分手，他便不会被承认为未来火影的候选人。

即便在那时，他仍旧没有打算放弃佐子。他本想着没关系，他可以等，反正那些老家伙再只手遮天，总会有退休的时候，或者哪怕求卡卡西老师在任期内把他们搞下台去……可是他完全没想到，压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，却是来自于一件不可抗力的事。

佐子竟然不能生育。

不像其他人以为的那样，他与佐子的恋情并非少年人荷尔蒙的一时冲动。他们认真考虑过未来，畅想过结婚生子、儿女绕膝的生活，甚至为可能出生的孩子取好了名字。由此，他们从不刻意防护，私下里更是一点都不禁欲——不如说搞得相当疯狂。

那时的他们还年轻，对这件事抱着顺其自然的态度，但交往两年后，高层强制要求他们去医院检查，却意外得出了这样的诊断结果。

不明原因的不孕。

或许是佐子当年为了快速提升实力，在蛇窟服用的禁药中存在不明副作用，也许是什么精神或心理因素……医生们建议尝试期待疗法，可能再过几年会有希望怀孕，但高层只需要之前的结论就足够了。

他是村中唯一的漩涡族人，具有最理想的九尾人柱力血统，为了木叶今后的安全与和平，他必须要拥有子嗣。高层坚持认为，不能把无法确定的“期待”用在如此重要的事情上。

就鸣人自己而言，他确实很想要一个孩子。他想拥有一个温馨幸福的家庭，弥补他童年的缺憾。起初得知这个消息，他还想着即便佐子不能生育，与她领养一个也很好，他会待那个孩子如同己出。

然而当高层搬出这样的理由，纵使是鸣人也无法反驳了。

他曾经数次面临过这样的抉择：人们告诉他，木叶还是佐子，他只能选择其一。他每次都回答他们，他绝不会放弃任何一个。

这不是他经历的最紧急的处境——毕竟佐子和木叶都没有危险，但却是最让他感到为难的。因为这一次，似乎真的没有两全的选择。

就在他内心的天平不断摇摆的时候，佐子主动提出了分手。她向卡卡西老师申请了长期出村许可，作为村子对外的高杀伤性武器执行任务，威慑各国。而鸣人自己也接受了日向一族抛来的橄榄枝，尝试与一直暗恋他的雏田交往。

与佐子不同，雏田简直是男人心中理想的女性。她温婉、美丽、娇弱，像一朵带着露珠的小白花，令人忍不住想要怜惜。鸣人小时候也曾幻想过，将来能娶到这样的女性为妻。

而且，雏田对他实在是太好了。她知道他对佐子的感情，却从没有逼迫过他，只是用不变的温柔与善解人意让自己慢慢走出去，开始学着接受她。

与雏田在一起，他感受到的唯有心安和放松，不像他与佐子的恋爱，尽管充满激情，快乐得好像整个人都要炸裂，但事后总是伴随着压力与焦虑，就比如当时的他与佐子是人尽皆知的情侣，却连光明正大一起出门都做不到。

虽然伤心和遗憾，他最终还是调整心情，与雏田举办了盛大的婚礼。

他本以为那就是他与佐子的终局。然而这之后，最令他震惊的一件事发生了。

那时他正与雏田在泷之国度着蜜月，却接到了佐子忍鹰传来的信，上面写着她怀孕了——佐子自己也没预料到，发现的时候已经有5个月大。她原本不想打搅他，打算直接引产，但考虑到这个孩子也是他的，姑且问问他的看法。

他简直当场崩溃了。怎么会这样？假使这个孩子早出现几个月，他现在与之度蜜月的妻子就一定是佐子了！他的确已经对雏田产生了好感，但这份感情不可能与他对佐子那么多年的爱和追逐相提并论。

鸣人本想用飞雷神过去找她，跟她好好谈一谈，可临走前他才意识到，佐子已经把那柄刻有飞雷神印记的苦无还给自己了。他根本不知道佐子在哪里，除非使用仙人模式——但谨慎的日向族人在时刻监视着自己和雏田的旅行，他没法独自骗过白眼做出行动。

而且，最关键的是……雏田也已经有了身孕。

他在回信中反复恳求佐子，求她先不要引产，他一定会尽快找她，商量之后该怎么办……可他自己也知道这些话有多么苍白无力。他能怎么办？与雏田刚结婚就离婚么？他如何向日向家和高层交代，又如何对得起雏田？而且孩子在佐子身体里，自己又怎能要求佐子无名无份地独自生下来抚养他？

果然，那封回信石沉大海。鸣人觉得以佐子杀伐决断的性格和对自己的了解，多半已经干脆将那孩子引产了。他为此哀叹、痛哭，却对佐子更加愧疚。他希望佐子痛恨自己，这样他的负罪感还能稍稍减轻一些；可他又隐隐盼望着她仍然爱着自己，因为他们曾经离幸福那样近。

那件事就此成为了他的一块心病。他不敢去主动找佐子，恐惧于面对她，害怕她会谈起他们的过去，说起那个被他们共同扼杀掉的孩子。

在日向家族的鼎力支持下，几年过后，他成功当上了七代目火影，圆了自己儿时的梦想。他的妻子是那样爱他，尽管自己忙于工作，不能付出足够的关怀和爱，却仍然尽力给了自己一个足够温馨幸福的家。他们的儿子博人也是健康活泼、天资聪颖。

十年过去了，他已经逐渐遗忘了那些伤心往事，可他怎么也没想到，佐子竟然会回来，身边还带着一个孩子。

“面码”，正是当年他与佐子一起畅想过的孩子的名字。

-

良久，鸣人慢慢松开手，让面码从自己怀里钻出来，重新戴上眼镜。瞬间，她的瞳孔恢复成了黑色，脸上的胡须胎记也消失无踪。

但不必再去向佐子确认，鸣人也清楚，具有自己相貌特征、与博人同龄的面码，毫无疑问是当年自己与佐子的亲生骨肉。

他看着眼前天真烂漫的女孩，一瞬间愧疚与怜惜几乎要把他彻底击溃。他露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，耐心问起面码，“在来木叶之前，你和你妈妈都住在哪里？”

“嗯……我们住在香燐阿姨的地方！到底是哪里我也不知道……总之在地底下，很大、很凉快，还有好多密道，很好玩的！”面码手舞足蹈地比划，又笑着说，“不过妈妈因为出任务，经常不在家啦，大概一周才能见到一次……”

鸣人的心脏揪紧了。“妈妈不在家的时候，有人照顾你么？”

“有啊。香燐阿姨经常陪我，有时候水月叔叔和重吾叔叔也会过来。而且，我可是很厉害的，我会做饭洗衣服打扫卫生，我一个人也能好好的！”

面码骄傲地挺起小胸脯，看在鸣人眼里却更加令他心疼。这个孩子要比他想象的懂事得多。她本该像自己的儿子博人一样，无忧无虑地长大，被当作小公主宠着，而不是像当年的自己与佐子那样，早早学会了如何独自生活。

“小面码，那……你会寂寞吗？”

“不会的！”面码咧开嘴角，“大家都对我很好，妈妈每次回家也会给我带好吃的好玩的，我已经很开心了！”

“可是你看你的其他同学，每天都有家长陪着，你不会羡慕他们么？”

“羡慕？”面码眨了眨眼睛，双马尾慢慢耷拉下来，“其实，是有一点啦……”

“可是妈妈和香燐阿姨他们也都是这样长大的，我也没什么特别的……而且，我已经求妈妈陪我来这里上忍者学校了，不能再任性了……”

小面码强颜欢笑的样子，让鸣人回想起自己当年在放学时，孤独地坐在秋千上，望着同学们被父母一个个接走时的失落心情。他的大脑嗡地一响，一句话不受控制地从他口中说出，“面码，你想不想要一个爸……”

“——咚、咚、咚。”

窗户被敲响的声音。鸣人止住话头，看到窗外有一只忍鹰悬在半空，正用鸟喙不断击打着玻璃。

“是妈妈的鹰！”面码叫起来，连忙跑过去打开窗户。忍鹰在屋内盘旋了一圈，而后停到了自己肩膀上。

佐子的任务有状况？

鸣人取下爪子上的信筒，展开信件开始阅读，眉头不自觉地越皱越紧。

拥有“写轮眼”的不明敌人……？

“……七代目大人，”衣角突然被拽了拽，鸣人低下头，看到面码担忧地望着那张信纸，“是妈妈遇到危险了？”

“目前还不清楚。”鸣人严肃回答。他想了想，又弯下腰，摸摸女孩的头发，“你愿意跟我一起去找她吗？”

小面码的眼神一下子变得坚定，“我愿意！请让我一起走，七代目大人！”


	5. Chapter 5

5

当他与佐子会合，经过激战将“宇智波信”和他的克隆体们击败，把他们俘到木叶孤儿院安置妥当；又把因为意外被敌人掳走、昏迷不醒的面码抱到医院，反复向医生确认没有外伤，只是过度惊吓，保险起见建议住院观察后，这天已经过去了大半。

他们走出医院大门，看着对方跟自己一样的灰头土脸，衣服破破烂烂的样子，忍不住一同大笑起来。

“哈哈！好久没打得这么狼狈了我说！那个‘宇智波信’明明弱得要命！”

“哈，吊车尾的你还敢说，能让那种喽罗把面码抓走，你也退步太多了！……还有，居然带小孩子上战场，你疯了么？”

佐子冷着脸怼他，鸣人也不生气，只是笑呵呵地注视着她的侧颜。佐子不是寻常的女性——这意味着在鸣人眼里，佐子最好看动人的时刻不是远远望过去看似弱柳扶风、一副名门小姐气派的她，而是战斗过后，微微喘着气，脸上泛着一丝红晕，带着点矜持的骄傲的她。这时的佐子，就像是一幅美人画被点了睛，一具美丽的躯壳突然有了灵魂一样，说不出的生动可爱。

“好好，我错了还不行么，佐子大人——”鸣人耍起无赖。他瞥到身旁佐子有如闪烁着星光的眼睛，突然心中一动，趁着佐子没注意，在她的脸颊上飞快香了一口。

“你——！”佐子猛地回过头，捂住半边脸，嗔怒地看着他。鸣人可以看到她纤细手指遮掩下的白皙面颊已经是绯红一片。

她顿住脚步，调整了一下呼吸，低声说，“鸣人，你认真的么？！”

鸣人收敛了笑容。

“我认真的。”他攥住佐子的手，一个用力把她拽到自己怀里。他用最坚定灼热的目光死死盯着她，令她躲闪的视线无所遁形。

“鸣人……你——”

不等佐子说出口，鸣人伸出另一只手用生平最快的速度结印，白雾消散，人尽皆知的七代目火影已经变身成了一个再普通不过的路人。他看到佐子震惊的表情，知道她明白自己的意思。

他不发一语地等着佐子动作。过了许久，佐子叹了口气，也变身成了路人模样。

-

这个花招在他们当年交往的时候简直百试不爽，事实证明直到现在也很有效——他们随便用个假身份骗过旅馆前台人员，打开房门的第一刻，他们就双双解除了变身，难舍难分地吻在一起。

鸣人把佐子推到墙上，双手抚摸她的脸颊，舌头在她的口中疯狂纠缠，让两人火热的喘息交汇在一起。

“唔……鸣人……哈……”佐子在接吻的间隙呻吟着，她摇着头，细白手指抓着他的衣服轻轻推着自己，“等等……”

这时鸣人已经将手移到她的身体上。他抚摸她纤长的脖颈，揉弄她的软胸，色情地舔走她嘴角因为激烈接吻而不自觉流出的涎液。他听到佐子的喘息声越来越急促，泄露出情动的泣音。

鸣人的下体已经因为这样的视觉和听觉冲击硬到快要爆炸，他用一条腿抵开佐子的双腿，扬手将佐子的斗篷拽开扔到地上，分出一只手在她白嫩大腿的内侧不住摩擦。

“等等……哈啊……”佐子仰头躲开自己的亲吻，狂乱地喘着气，向下握住他的手，试图止住自己的动作，“鸣人……我们不能这样……”

“到了这时候还提这个？”鸣人强硬扭过她的头，把她再次吻得上气不接下气，让她整个人酥倒在自己怀里。他放在她大腿上的手向上游走，伸到她的裙子里，触碰到那个最美妙的柔嫩部位，毫不意外地感受到一片濡湿。鸣人抽出手，舔着她的耳廓轻笑，“你湿了。”

“别装了，佐子……你也想要我的，否则你一开始就不会跟我过来……”

佐子害羞地咬住嘴唇，娇嗔地瞪了自己一眼，鸣人被这个眼神激得像是纵身跳进了火炉，全身燥热到不行。他要马上、立刻上了眼前这个人，才不至于被欲望当场烧死。

他手臂一个用力，把佐子整个人打横抱起扔到床上，自己则是慢慢爬过去，双手撑到她的身侧，像猎物捕食一样紧紧盯着她，让她无处可逃，“准备好了么，我的小佐子？”

他看着佐子惊讶的表情逐渐褪去，化为一个他再熟悉不过的挑衅笑容。

“放马过来。”

-

当年，他与佐子相恋时不过十七八岁，正是年少轻狂、荷尔蒙爆棚的时候，那时的他们爱得不能自已，从不知节制为何物，在这方面也是搞得相当疯狂——是真的很疯狂。他和佐子大概算是全忍界体力最好的那一批人，只要两人时间允许，做个一天一夜都是极平常的事。而且得益于他们出色的体术和各自擅长的忍术，他们一起开发出的床上花样，多得估计能让同期和老师们的下巴都掉下来。

当然，鸣人没有把这种性爱习惯保留到与雏田的关系上。雏田是娇弱而令人怜惜的，在床上，他会极尽温柔地对待她，一旦注意到她露出疲态就停止，不让她感到过多的疼痛和不适。久而久之，就连他都忘了自己还有过那样狂热粗野的一面。

而直到今天他才知道，原来他还宝刀未老，而且——经过这么多年，他对佐子爆炸般的性冲动竟然分毫未减。等到他们互相高潮过几次，从性爱的极致快感中略微抽离出来的时候，天色已经不知不觉从下午变成了深夜。

这次轮到佐子在上面——鸣人躺在床上，看着佐子一只手撑在自己的胸膛上，柔韧又富含力量的腰肢在他身上摆动，花穴上下吞吐着自己的硬挺，带来舒爽的紧致享受。

鸣人一只手抚着她不盈一握的腰肢，另一只手不断揉搓她雪白挺翘的臀部，勾出她轻轻娇媚的呻吟。她喘着气，微微皱着眉，几根青丝粘在她的脸颊上，又像是觉得太热一样不耐烦地将长发缕到耳后，香汗一滴滴落在自己的胸上。

鸣人以前就觉得这样的佐子性感到惹人犯罪，他配合佐子的动作向上顶着腰，在她柔软湿润的花穴内部冲撞，让里面的水越来越多，又流下来汇集到两人交合的地方，在撞击时打出啪啪的响声。

“啊嗯……哈……”当鸣人的手从腰部转移到她胸前一对跳动的乳球，用手指反复碾过她的乳尖，佐子难耐地仰起头，发出一连串快乐的叫声。或许是生育哺乳过的缘故，她的双乳比起他们当年交往时要丰满了不少，当然，也更加令鸣人爱不释手。

他拉下佐子与她接吻，又埋头吸吮起她两侧肿大挺立的乳头，突然想起之前偷看过的佐子与博人的修炼场景。他皱起眉，对佐子低语，“以后教博人的时候注意点，那小子对你心怀不轨。”

“哈？”佐子喘着气，手压在自己的胸膛上撑起身体，难以置信地盯着他，脸上还染着情欲的红晕，“博人才十岁，鸣人。”

“我知道！”鸣人不耐地反驳，“还不是因为你太漂亮、太诱人了，你都不知道你走在大街上，所有人都在看你——”

佐子“噗嗤”笑出声，又低下头与他热烈地接吻，堵住他嘴里的话，随后她倒在自己颈侧，将甜蜜的吐息吹在自己的脸颊上，“也包括你么？”

“你的变身术与你当年在学校对我恶作剧时一样拙劣，到处跟踪我就这么好玩？乱吃飞醋的七、代、目、火、影、大人？”

“……”

鸣人没忍住脸红了。他恨恨盯着佐子得意的神色，突然向上猛地顶起腰，让身上人的表情瞬间变得迷离，连连浪叫出声。

“啊、啊，哈……唔……啊……”佐子咬住嘴唇，像是受不了一样向后弓起身体，试图逃脱体内猛烈的撞击，被鸣人用双手死死抓住腰部快速上下按压，让她红着眼圈在自己手中打着颤，长长的发丝在空中乱飞。

纵使过去十年，他也远远没到老了、体力不支时候的时候，毫无疑问，他还能再干上几个、甚至十几个小时。毕竟，没人能抗拒这样漂亮诱人的佐子……

自然也包括他。


	6. Chapter 6

6

他们连续做了整夜，一直到天边泛起了鱼肚白。这要放在以前只能算作小菜，而对十年后的他们来说，似乎也没多少改变。

但是，他们必须得停止了。两个小时后，他要到火影大楼上班，履行他作为七代目火影的重要职责，而佐子也要继续执行任务了。

他们洗过澡，安静躺在旅馆的双人床上，佐子柔软的身体依偎在自己怀里。在这寂静的黎明时分，他们十指相扣，睁着眼睛默默对视着，连对方细缓的呼吸声都清晰可闻。尽管经过了战斗和一夜激烈的情事，两人却都没有丝毫睡意。

鸣人把另一只空着的手轻轻放在佐子的腹部上。与十年前一样，佐子的腰身还是那样纤细紧致，小腹肌肉线条分明，充满力量之美，令人难以想象她曾经怀胎十月，生下过属于他们的孩子。

他怜爱地亲吻着她的额头，嗅着她长发清新的洗发露芳香，轻声问，“佐子……当年，为什么要把她生下来？”

“你说面码？”佐子眨了眨眼睛，有浅浅的笑意从她的目光中流淌出来，“你不想要她出生么？……我还以为你会喜欢那个孩子。”

“不是！”鸣人慌忙否认，“我高兴得快要疯了！面码聪明又可爱，我真的很感谢你能生下她，把她养得那么好。”

“只是……”

他的话音渐渐止住了。他想起十年前度蜜月时收到的佐子那封言简意赅的信，她用一贯冷静理智的笔触写着最正确、同时也是最残忍的打算，仿佛那只是又一个普通的战术计划，又一次寻常的任务，令远在千里之外的自己徒劳地感到悲伤和心碎。

佐子窝在自己怀里，叹了口气。“只是那不像我，我知道……”

她仰起头，额前的头发向后散开，露出刘海下隐藏的紫色瑰丽轮回眼，“你想听真话么？”

鸣人咽了咽口水，点点头。

“是大蛇丸。”佐子自嘲地笑了一声，“当年他跟我说，我的生殖器官已经被他之前喂给我的禁药毁得残破不堪了，发现时怀孕周数太大，强行引产会有生命危险。”

“不过……谁知道是不是真的呢？大蛇丸可是被杀过那么多次还活得好好的，我不相信区区一个引产手术能难得到他。……也许，他是看出，我其实并不想要面码死去……”

“……”

鸣人什么话都说不出。他既痛恨大蛇丸把佐子的身体搞得那么糟，又有些奇怪地感激他。而远远压倒在这些之上的，是对佐子深深的心疼和怜惜。

当年，他也曾贴身照顾过怀着博人的雏田，知道女性在怀孕分娩时忍受的一切。也许那些疼痛和不适对佐子来说不算什么——毕竟，不同于雏田，佐子不是寻常的女性。佐子强大、坚韧，从不需要任何人的同情或怜悯。

尽管如此……

佐子也一定很爱、很爱他。

鸣人只得猛地收紧怀抱，用自身的体温和力度传递给佐子他澎湃的爱意和歉意。

在心中的那份感情把理智彻底吞没之时，鸣人开口了，“佐子，我真的很爱你……”

“我们在一起，好不好？”

这句简单朴素的表白比他过去十年间说过的全部情话都要真挚且郑重，甚至超过了当年他向雏田求婚的那一刻。

他看到佐子的眼睛睁大了，她的嘴唇微微张开，像是引诱自己去吻她，在她的身体上刻下属于自己的印记。

他也是如此去做了——然而佐子灵巧地躲开了他。她脱出自己的怀抱，发出一声短促的轻笑，“哈……事到如今，你在想什么啊。”

“我以为你跟我一样，已经决定好不再见面了——你要我怎么跟你在一起，做你婚姻的第三者？”

鸣人倒抽了一口冷气。“你不是第三者！”他急急反驳，“佐子，你知道我对你的感情，当年明明该是我们——”

“不管你认为是不是……假使我们继续下去，一旦暴露，会是什么级别的政治丑闻，会对你的民望和地位造成多大的影响，当了这些年火影，你总该比我清楚。”

鸣人一怔，随即坚定地握住她的手，放到自己胸前，让她感受到自己心脏的搏搏跳动，“我可以先与雏田离婚，之后再慢慢处理舆论和政治上的问题……”

佐子温柔地笑了。她把手从自己掌心中抽出，抚上他的后脑，将自己的额头与她的抵在一起。如此近的距离之下，他能看到佐子黑曜石般的眼睛，一如既往地闪耀着明亮的光芒。

然而下一刻，从她口中吐出的，不是美妙动听的情话，而是最正确、同时也是最残忍的事实，“你不会的。”

“因为——你早就爱上了她。”

鸣人张口结舌。

佐子轻柔地抚摸着他的头发，“我了解你的……我知道你小时候有多畏惧孤独，多么渴望拥有一个普通而温馨的家庭，多么珍惜家人的关爱……雏田那样一个温柔持家、从始至终深爱你的女孩，你如何能不爱她？”

“很遗憾，从一开始，能给你这份幸福的人就不会是我……毕竟，我只擅长战斗，对家政的喜好也只是一般。我不会为你做一个家庭主妇，更不会一连花上几天时间来织一条围巾。以我的背景，也不能像日向家族一样，在政治上为你提供助力。相反，我只会拖累你，让你的火影之路在中途夭折。”

“过了这些年，我想你应该也明白过来了……某种程度上，当年那些劝阻过我们的人是对的。假使当初我没有检查出那个问题，我们最终也一定会分手，只是时间早晚的问题罢了……”

佐子的语气是一贯的冷静而从容，可她说出的每一个字就像刀一样扎进自己的心口，将那些陈旧的伤疤复又捅开，涌出里面汩汩的鲜血。鸣人知道佐子是对的——但就像十年前一样，越正确、越现实，同时也就越残酷。

他无法反驳佐子，只得看着她慢慢松开扣在自己脑后的手，声音变得轻快，“放心，我只是暂时在木叶，等到面码习惯了忍者学校，我就会像以前一样，从你的视线中彻底消失。”

“……！”鸣人神情一凛，身体已经先于大脑做出了行动。他闪电般伸出手臂，抓紧她的肩膀将她推倒在床上，用整个身体的重量压住她，不让她有挣脱的机会。他从上而下俯视着佐子平静的面容，厉声问道，“你又要逃走么？！”

“……”

佐子不置可否地看着他。

“每次、每次都是这样！你总是一声不响地从我身边离开，连个信都没有，不知道哪年哪月才能回来，让我一个人像个傻子一样整天为你担惊受怕……”他对着这个全世界最无情的人怒吼着。过去十年的午夜梦回，加上更早以前，佐子叛村时的日夜思念，此刻都汇聚到了一处，令他的声音不自觉哽咽起来，“你知不知道，我有多想念你，有多渴望能够时刻见到你……”

此刻，他简直想将自己滴着淋漓鲜血的心脏掏出来放在佐子眼前，让她看清楚自己的一片真心。

然而……佐子没有被他打动。

非但没有，她的表情甚至逐渐变得淡漠。她干脆地打断了自己的话，“鸣人，需要我提醒你，我们已经没关系了，你没理由要求我陪在你身边。”

“而且，”她慢慢露出一个扭曲的微笑，“你有什么资格让我留在木叶？你知道木叶对我的家族做了什么。当上火影这些年，你肃清木叶高层、推动改革了？还是公开了宇智波灭族的真相、为我哥哥平了反？”

“我——！”鸣人整个人被噎住，他下意识放软了语气，减弱手上的力道，耐心解释道，“佐子，你以为我不想么？你不在那个位置，不会知道那有多难——”

“对对，”佐子闭起眼睛冷笑一声，“你已经很辛苦、很努力了，每天从早忙到晚，经常彻夜工作，简直是木叶有史以来最认真负责的火影……”

她的话音轻盈，却无不透着讥诮和讽刺。“你是想要我像那些村民一样，歌颂你的努力与敬业么？”

“佐子！”鸣人气极，他怎么也没想到，佐子竟然会这样说他，就好像在她眼里，自己这几年作为火影辛勤付出的全部都是一文不值。他强压着怒火，低声吼道，“我以为哪怕其他人都不理解，至少你能理解我的！”

佐子哂笑，仿佛视自己的愤怒如同无物，“鸣人，我们都不再是小孩子了，恐怕不需要我来告诉你这个道理。‘努力’只要没有结果，屁都不是。”

“其他人不敢说的话，就由我来说好了——在我看来，至少到现在，你这个火影当得又烂又没用。”

佐子这句话说得太过尖锐直白，不留情面，远远超出了鸣人的接受底线。他刚想沉下脸发火，却在看到佐子的眼睛时硬生生吞了下去。

她冰冷的神色下掩藏着浓重的悲伤与哀婉。

“看看我自己好了。我从七岁起就舍弃了一切，为了复仇，一个人在蛇窟拼命压榨自己，不知流了多少血汗。可是等到我杀了鼬才知道，原来我做的全是错的。于是我又杀了团藏，为哥哥报仇，别人却只认为我是疯子。到最后，没有人对我说过，‘佐子，你已经很辛苦、很努力了’，人们只会对我指指点点，嘲笑我，‘看啊，那个罪无可赦的战犯，蛊惑英雄的荡妇’！”

鸣人慢慢松开对身下人的掌握，看到佐子的表情逐渐变得苦涩，“鸣人，一个很残酷的事实是……我们不能总是得到我们想要的一切。认识到这一点，你就会觉得，其实这样也没什么不好。”

“就比如我自己，我虽然失去了家族、哥哥、容身之所，甚至是……你，但我也有了面码。”

“一开始，我还没有这样深的感触，但直到面码出生，我才理解当初哥哥的心情。原来一个新生命、一个与自己血脉相连的孩子是那样珍贵和可爱，令人想要付出全部去守护。所以……鸣人，我真的很感谢你让我有了她。我希望她能自由快乐地长大，不要像我一样背负家族的沉重过去。她以后是当忍者也好，不当也行，只要那决定遵从她的本心。但愿作为父亲的你对此没有意见。”

“至于你……鸣人，你想与面码相认也好，一辈子也不相认也罢；与雏田继续恩爱也好，哪天想分开也罢，都无所谓。只是……我恳求你，努力把这个火影做出点结果来吧。”

“当年，我之所以顶着骂名，跟着你回到木叶，不停地为村子出高危任务，是因为我相信你当上火影之后，能够改革木叶，改变这个战争不断的世界。正因为知道你已经很努力、很辛苦了，我才不愿去为难你，不愿成为你的阻力，而不是助力。”

“当然，现在的我们，都不会天真到以为那个理想真的可以实现了。只是，即使做不到彻底改变，也求求你努力把木叶变得稍微好一些吧。到那时，如果你在仔细思考之后，还是想与我在一起，就再来找我好了。”

“但假使你最终与我一样，什么都没能做成，那也……算了。只是，我这些年的付出和牺牲就又什么都不是了……”

佐子一边平静说着，一边慢慢侧过身，不再与自己对视。鸣人心中一震，触碰到她的肩膀，感受到佐子的身体在自己掌心下微微颤抖，有冰凉的水珠一滴滴落在自己的手背上，令他的心脏也跟着酸涩而难受地一下下颤动。

他松开手，坐在床上，久久沉默着。火影、村子、事业、家庭、责任、爱情、亲情，这些重若千钧的概念在他的脑海中不断冲撞，又混乱地纠缠在一起。

就如同佐子所说，“我们不能总是得到我们想要的一切”。

不知不觉，他已是泪流满面。

“佐子……”最终，鸣人艰难开口，“如果……我是说如果，我在火影的任期内什么都没能改变，也一直与雏田在一起，再也没有找过你和面码，你会……怎么看我？”

“……”

回答他的是一个冰凉潮湿的吻。他们温柔而缠绵地吻着，交换着呼吸，直到他们双双倒在床上。

一吻结束，他注视着佐子缓缓睁开眼睛，对着自己露出一个泪水盈盈的微笑。

“你忘了……我是个宇智波。”

她抬起身子，给了自己一个轻柔的吻。

“永远、永远不要怀疑一个宇智波的爱能够有多深……”


	7. Chapter 7

7

—六年后—

这是木叶忍村寻常而宁静的一天。

36岁的漩涡鸣人静静站在木叶古朴的大门前。他穿着方便活动的橙黑色忍者服，肩上背着斜挎包，身旁是他温婉美丽的妻子。

不，现在应该称呼为“前妻”了。因为，在一周前，他们就已经离婚了。

雏田伸出一只纤细的手，将一份打包精美的便当递给自己，“给，鸣人君。”

她双手交叠在身前，笑着说，“这应该是我为你做的最后一份便当了吧？”

鸣人的目光不由得柔软起来。但他已经无法像以前无数次离家上班前那样，亲吻她的面颊了。

他只能轻声道，“对不起……”

“请千万不要这样说，”雏田摇摇头，“鸣人君，我真的已经很满足了……”

“从小，我就一直注视着你。我知道自己弱小又差劲，从来不敢奢求你能注意到我。那时我总是想，只要能一直这样远远看着你就好了。”

“可我怎么也没想到，我竟然拥有了你足足16年的爱，还与你有了一个甜蜜的家庭和可爱的孩子。我只希望在你心里，我这个妻子做得还好，让你感受到了来自家人的关爱和温暖。”

鸣人的心因为这份极致无私的爱和奉献而融化成了一滩水。他何德何能拥有过这样美好善良的妻子？

他缓缓张口，“你做得真的很好，雏田……这些年，我一直很感激你，感动于你为家庭、为我所做的一切。”

他看到雏田微微睁大了眼睛。

“呜……”她捂住脸，发出一声泣音，眼泪像断了线的珠子一样从她的指缝中落下，“请不要再这样说了……因为，我会忍不住嫉恨佐子小姐的……”

鸣人一愣。他迟疑地伸出手，轻轻触碰到她的肩膀，“雏田……”

出乎他的意料，雏田没有接受自己的安慰。她勉强止住抽泣，放下双手，露出一双桃红的泪眼。

“大概……就是这么一回事吧。”她朝自己苦涩一笑，“有时，即使再努力，也不能得到想要的东西。”

鸣人的手止在半空中。他凝视着他曾经的妻子和爱人，目光缓缓垂下来，“雏田，你以后会怎么过？”

“……”

雏田久久沉默着。

最终，她擦了擦眼泪，轻巧地说：“以后，我可能会试着与犬冢牙君约会。前几天，他知道我们离婚后，过来告诉我，他一直在等着我……”

鸣人不知道牙竟然喜欢着雏田。然而此刻，萦绕于心的唯有对雏田深深的欣慰与祝福。

“无论如何，我都希望你能幸福。”他以朋友的身份拥抱住她，拍了拍她的后背。

良久，雏田的声音在他的耳畔轻轻响起，“你也是，鸣人君……”

他的肩头已是湿润一片。

-

在告别了雏田、告别了他深深眷恋的村子和村民之后，鸣人独自走在村外的小道上。

这六年里，他没能实现少年时的理想，彻底改革木叶、改变整个世界。

然而……他也并非一事无成。

他没能完全肃清高层顾问团，但他也在行政部安插了一半对木叶忠心耿耿的青年才俊，将顾问团的权力限制在火影可以控制的范围之内。

他没能在木叶完全推行改革，但他接受了科学家们的建议，在村中引入了先进科技，并尝试将忍术与科学结合起来。他命令下属部门开发出忍术的更多普通用途，让越来越多的忍者投入到了与忍术相关的生产岗位中去。村子的财政收入中，委托任务获得赏金所占比例逐年减少，木叶已经不再像以前那样依靠战争来致富。

他做不到公开宇智波灭族的真相、为鼬平反——那是严重的政治事件，一旦公之于众，对木叶影响太过恶劣。但他在木叶行政层内部公开了真相，并以此为鉴，初步建立了立法和司法制度。他希望在更加严密的权力制约下，能够在未来尽量避免这类悲剧的发生。

不知他拼命努力做出的这些结果，在佐子眼中，算不算把木叶变得“稍微好了一些”呢？

或许，他这个火影做得仍然不够好，仍然不能让佐子放下家族的仇恨，令她能够平静呆在村中。

不过，那也无所谓。

他即将像自己少年时那样，再度离开木叶，从千里之外，不依不饶地找她、追逐她。

不同于6年前，也不同于16年前，这一次，他无需勉强忍耐，不必左右顾忌。因为……他已经不再是七代目火影，和雏田的丈夫了。

假如她实在不愿回来，那也算了。反正，无论天涯海角、五湖四海，这一次，他都会陪在她身边。

-

“我们不能总是得到我们想要的一切”。

曾经的他，选择了火影、家庭和事业，为此，他舍弃了佐子，舍弃了心中所爱。而现在的他要做出的，是另外一个一直埋藏在心底的选择。

鸣人并不后悔自己当年的选择，他相信佐子也不会。佐子不是寻常的女性，不会将爱情和婚姻视为人生的全部。与自己一样，佐子也将其他人的幸福置于自身的幸福之上。

毕竟，假使不是他当这个七代目火影，木叶可能直到现在也是一成不变，仍然会像以前一样，每隔几年就发生一场大战，仍然会出现自己或是佐子这样童年悲惨的孩子。

佐子一定是深知这一点，才会十几年如一日、毫无怨言地在外奔波战斗，尽力为自己扫清村外的威胁，让自己放心在村内推行改革。

如佐子许诺的那样，这六年间，她再度彻底从自己的视线中消失了。她与他又回到了以前的状态，除了公事公办的任务卷轴和报告书以外，只有忍鹰传递的寥寥几封书信联系。

他仍旧担心和挂念她，每每午夜梦回，涌上心头的都是痛彻骨髓的思念和爱意，但他已经不再像以前那样恐惧于辨明她的感情、害怕她不再爱他了。不必明言，佐子对自己的深爱已经体现在了她为自己做过的每一件事、每一次毫不犹豫的付出与牺牲上。

她的爱是那样炙热和强烈，使得鸣人除了以同等强烈的爱来回报以外，别无办法。

想到这里，鸣人的心情变得轻松起来。

他找到一个安静无人的地方，合上眼睛，积攒起仙术查克拉，进入了仙人模式。

-

他顺着仙人模式下查克拉感应的指引，越过山峰与低谷、走过村落与河流，不停歇地前行着。

越来越近了……

他能感受到那股强大而坚韧的查克拉，像一缕灼热的紫色火焰，吸引着自己去接近她、拥抱她、与她交缠在一起。

穿过茂密的森林，他最终驻足在一片花海前。

远远地，他望见两个人影。稍高的那人长发垂肩，眉目冷清，全身裹着纯黑的斗篷，却仍能窥得绰约的风情。另一人梳着长长的双马尾，在那人身边蹦蹦跳跳，笑靥如花。

他情不自禁地在花丛中奔跑了起来。到了仅仅几米的距离，他又慢慢停住了脚步。

他看到面码拉了拉佐子的衣袖，令她转过身。时隔六年，那双闪着明亮光芒的眼睛终于再度与自己对视在一起。

“鸣人。”佐子简单向自己点头。她的神情还是那样冷淡，仿佛自己不过是个陌路人。

但鸣人早就不为所动了。他咧开嘴角，走上前去，害羞地摸摸后脑勺，好像一瞬间再度变回了17岁时的那个青涩少年。

“佐子，我、我想好了。我还是很爱你。”

不顾一旁面码的惊呼，他单膝跪下，仰视着佐子不动声色的精致面容。

“我们在一起，好不好？”

“……”

鸣人满怀期待地等着佐子的回复。

然而，佐子只是站在自己面前，沉默着。她的神色冷漠依旧，有如万年不化的坚冰。

“佐、佐子……？”他有些慌了神，冷汗从额上一滴滴划下，“是我做得还不够么？你说哪里还不行，我再去努力——”

“噗——”

佐子的表情终于松动了。她捂住嘴，有闷闷的笑声从掌心中传出，“你这个吊车尾的，怎么还是这么笨……”

她慢慢放下手，露出一个开怀而明丽的笑容，眼睛里还有笑出的泪花，“我说，好。”

“好的，再好不过了！”

她向自己大声喊道，好像在一瞬间放下了全部的矜持和骄傲。

鸣人眼睛一亮。他猛地跳起来，一个箭步冲过去，手臂用力将她打横抱起，不顾她的反抗，激动地开始原地转圈，让她的衣襟在空中飞舞。

“放手！你快给我放手！”佐子兴奋而害羞地捶他，鸣人干脆当听不见。

笑话，他曾经眼睁睁看着她离开那么多次，如今终于能够抓住她，他怎么可能放手？！

转完，他大笑着俯身，与佐子热情地吻在一起，吻得两人都开始受不了地喘着气，全身发软，双双躺倒在漫山遍野的鲜花中。

他翻了个身，双手撑在佐子的头侧。他凝视着佐子绯红的脸颊，晶亮的眼睛，心中不住涌起一股强烈的冲动。

他太激动、太快乐了，以至于忘记了全部的礼节和修辞，直接把他心里面最朴实的想法说了出来，“哎呀……现在好想跟你做那档子事啊……打野战什么的也不错的说……不过那对小面码太刺激了，咱们还是快点去开个房吧！”

“你——！”佐子的脸腾地红了，她慌忙捂住自己的嘴，低声警告自己，“面码还在这里，你在想什么啊！”

鸣人没理她。他直接拉过她的手，拽她起来，一边嘟囔着“不管了不管了，忍不了了”，一边抱着她瞬身离开。

他们曾经如此相爱，却错过了足足十六年的光阴。但是那又有何妨？毕竟，他们还有一个、两个、甚至更多的十六年可以在一起，他们有足够的时间，可以尽情向对方倾诉和宣泄自己满溢而出的爱意和思念，直到……

永远。

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题取自一个很有名的乐队“The Rolling Stones”的经典同名歌曲，原歌词是“You can't always get what you want / But if you try sometimes you might find / You get what you need”，推荐听下><
> 
> 原先想写下本文角色设定的想法，不过想想还是算了，希望能听听大家的看法><


End file.
